Innocence
by FICTIONAL-STAR
Summary: A New Moon Alternative. Rated M for language and dark themes. Tags: Bella. Immortal. Red eyes. Nomad. Erotic. Blood. -Work In Process- Another scream. Hoarser now. Blood. Burning. Screams.  The predator smiled. Only death would sooth the ache now.


**Tittle: Innocence –A New Moon Alternative**

**Author:** Fictional-Star

**Beta(s):** Currently Being Beta'd 

**POV: **Bella Swan

**Rating: **Fiction M

**Disclaimer: **_No cop__yright infringement intended._

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephenie Meyer. All copyrights associated with the series belong to her. Only ideas contained within this story are property of the author. No profit is earned by the writer of this story. _

**A/N: **_This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the people that encouraged me through my insecurity, In my opinion, the first chapter is always the hardest, but when you see the amount of people reading slowly rise, things just get easier, and easier... So I'd also like to thank you, for taking the time to read this, and hopefully enjoying it as much as this idea has processed me through out the months of careful (and maddening) consideration._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Her amused giggle echoed in silent bloodcurdling whispers through the dark, lovely forest. The silent screams were child-like. Dangerous. Sweet. Under the shadows of the evergreens, snowflakes twirled lazily, framing thick, dark, cold lashes with a light, moonlit shimmer.

Fearful doe eyes darting. Hot white breaths hard against the cool night. Her movements clumsy, in vain as she struggled. White seething pain creeping harshly. Excruciating. Slow. Beautiful.

Snowflakes twirled lazily, framing deadly cold dark lashes like a light moonlit shimmer.  
>An amused giggle echoed at every scream. Shilling child-like whispers bloodcurdling sweet and dangerous through the dark, lovely forest...<p>

Fearful doe eyes darted.

Blindly, as scorching white pain creep harshly down.

Clumsy pale hands clawed desperately at its warm neck. Hot breaths like drags of smokes against the cool night. The beats were weaker now... Another scream. Hoarser now.

The predator smiled.

Only death would sooth the ache now.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Edward<strong>

It would only take five seconds, to end every life in this room. The attractive thought made my lips curl against the flesh of his skin. He stood between my legs, hands trailing under black silk. Too aware of his burning body, the drive of blood pumping against my lips, as I whispered sweet promises to his ear, I am almost seduced by the wicket thought of death. Thirty seconds of screams and agony would not alarm a soul. My hands tighten. Locks of his red-tinted hair threaded dangerously tight between my fingers.

No, not a single soul would be alarmed, while the feasts sinned in the shrill of the music that pumped against the cold Alaskan night.

A cold finger dipped in the waistband of his jeans and felt his growing arousal. I looked up to him through dark lashes, and smiled _shyly_. The corpses, drained of life, would be left behind along with the scent of sex, undiscovered as they froze and decayed. Their pale cold bodies oddly seductive in their state of undress. A sight that would drive a beautifully sick man to the urge of _forced pleasure_.

And like a true predictor, he would not be concerned by their lack of life.

Green-Eyes smirked, and pressed a kiss on my hairline. Breathing. Fist tight against the fabric on my back, as he pushed his heat to my core, lifting me up, thrusting.

His hoarse voice, erotic, liquid sex as he promised_ screams and pleasure_...

There are no windows in this dim room, only two exits. Block the narrow, rusted entries... and they would be trapped. Leaving ninety-six heartbeats at the mercy of my playful tamper. Effortless.

He slammed us, no longer controlled. The metal doors groaned. I hissed, feeling the idiotic and unmistakable _dent_ on the surface. _Humans._ I arched my back, pushing against the metal, grazing his chest, masking the damage. Destroy evidence. A fundamental rule when you insisted on lengthening the hunt.

His thrusts were subtle yet hard, scorching heat, as he grazed his warm lips against mine. I sunk my teeth and pulled on his bottom lip. He groaned as I fisted my hands further through his untamed hair, pulling his head back, releasing his darkened lip... and exposing his mouth-watering pulse. I pressed my nose against his neck, and inhaled. Waiting. The burn spreading through my dry veins... And I allowed my lips to curl back, exposing a line of sharp teeth...

It would be so easy. So fast. Behind us, Limbs twisted in a sex-driven dance. Grinding, gasping little_ ambrosia's. _So easily seduced. So easily, _trusting_. It would take minimal wrist movement to snap every pretty little neck. Purring as I listened to dozens of bones in a deranged melody. Wild ecstasy...  
>The same ecstasy <em>he <em>could have easily bathed in. The same he _denied_ me. _Took_ from me.

The boy's pale skin had flushed deliciously with cold, as he stumbled outside, pressing me against the wall. His white breaths weremy reminder. Unknowingly, my fingers had started to dig deep into his flesh. My chest rose with him, fueling my inferno. His life now tainted the frozen air surrounding us. There was no longer a decision. He was _mine_.

Warm hands curled around my thighs, trailing up my waist. The satin followed the movement, leaving little resistance as his narrow hips pushed forward, and he grounded his hard denim. His eyes darkened in an angry haze of lust... Pushing harder. More forceful... They had struggled before. My lips curled. He was perfect.

Red splattered on white. His life stained the walls as he hit the crystal ground. Honey tainted Lilacs... I chuckled darkly as I breathed him in. Watching his eyes widened. His dark lips open silently in a seductive scream. Gurgling as my fingers tightened, digging into his throat. Feeling the warmth fade ever so slowly...

_Beg. _I whispered with a smile as he chocked on his breath. His hands clawed at my skin. I leaned forward.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** _As you may well have guessed, this is a work in process. I've never tried to put my dark little fantasies into paper- specially one written so formally (A good decision, I hope). A review with a critical opinion or suggestion would be a great gift to push me the rest of the way. You never know when you run out of liquid bravado and need someone to lift you up (; I promised to write more next time. Life's busy (; _


End file.
